Question: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 4$ and $b = 3$. $3$ $a$ $^2 + 6$ $b$ $ - 10$
Answer: Substitute $4$ for ${a}$ and $3$ for ${b}$ $ = 3{(4)}^2 + 6{(3)} - 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(16) + 6{(3)} - 10 $ $ = 48 + 18 - 10 $ $ = 56$